I Will be your friend
by pbwin
Summary: Eh, why not G? I don't see why it shouldn't be. It just kind of sad... And don't pay much mind to my genre, I didn't know what to call it. Anyway, someone reflects on their friendship with someone else.


Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Rurouni Kenshin or its characters.  I also own no rights to the song 'I will be your friend' by coco lee.

I don't do song fics much, but I did this one.  Enjoy

I  Will Be Your Friend

_When every moment gets too hard,_

_The end of the road can seem so far_

Those bastards kept me as their own personal slave.  They trained me to pickpocket the naïve, to gain their trust with my youth.  I failed many times at first, and they beat me.  I began to do better, and brought them what they asked, and still they beat me.   I wanted to run away, but they would find me.  I had to pay my dead parents' debts.  I could not run.  Honorable people do not run.  My only escape was to die.  But death seemed so far away for me.  They wouldn't let me die.  I would be at their mercy forever.

_No matter how much time we're apart._

_I'm always near you_

Then you came, and taught me courage once more.  You would not let me go.  You vowed to stay until I could leave with you.  You showed me strength, something I had not known in so long.  And then you took me away, saved me from my nightmares.

_I'll be your shelter from the rain_

_I'll help you find your smile again_

For most, that would have been good deed enough.  Others would have stuck me in the nearest orphanage and would never show face ever again.  But you did no such thing.  You took me into your home, protected me, cared for me.  You gave me a family, something to wake up for.  Before I knew it, through my morning groans, I was greeting each morning with a smile.

_I'll make you laugh at a broken heart,_

_Where ever you are_

Sometimes I still think about the sad times in my life, and I wonder what I will be after you are done with me.  I get depressed about my future without you.  But then you come into the dojo, yelling and screaming at me.  Then I smile again, and with a smirk I call you 'busu', and even though you scream more, I know you are okay with it.  I cherish that.  Because you lift my heart when I am sad, because behind your screams I see that sincerity in your eyes that tells me you will always be there for me no matter what.  

_I'm never gonna walk away,_

_If the walls come down someday.___

_All alone, and you feel afraid,_

_I'll be there when you call my name._

_You can always depend on me,_

_I believe, until forever ends, I will be your friend._

You have touched my life, and hold a place in my heart.  I can only hope to have done the same for you.

_So many people come and go,_

_But nothing will change the you I know._

They are all gone.  Sano, Kenji, Kenshin.  Megumi is coming tomorrow, but I know that will not fill the void in your heart.  You long for your family.  They bring you happiness.  You still smile on the outside each morning when I visit you in you sick bed.  Nothing will ever change that.  Your strength keeps you smiling.  You never dare to show others your sadness.  But I know your pain.  Worry not, I will bring your family back.  Our family.  

_You'll never be just a face in the crowd, _

_And time will show through the seasons,_

_And the years, I will always hold you dear,_

_If ever you fear._

You are fading from us now.  I can see death trying to take you from us.  But I won't let you go, I won't let you be just another wandering spirit with sadness upon your heart.  I have brought Kenji back, and I can see it lifts your heart to see your son.  But I can see fear in your heart still, for even with your son by your side, you still fear leaving this earth without one last glance at your love.  I will find him.  I have sent message to Sano to make haste.  I will not let you leave without a whole heart fulfilled.

_I'll be around when every candle burns down low,_

_And I want you to know,_

_I'm never gonna walk away,_

_If the walls come down someday.___

_All alone, and you feel afraid,_

_I'll be there when you call my name._

_You can always depend on me,_

_I believe, until forever ends, I will be your friend._

Finally I see your true smile.  The ones you had when we were a family.  I see your husband bearing a true smile as well.  Tears overwhelm my eyes for two reasons.  One being joy, my happiness for you that you are finally at peace and truly happy again.  Two being because I have lost you, as I always feared.

You and Kenshin sit peacefully with arms wrapped around each other under the cherry blossom trees.  Your love filled hearts are reflected in your cold pale faces.  No warm breath will ever leave your lips, and in this world, your two lips will never touch again.  

My heart breaks.  The two that meant most to me in the world have passed away.  Emotions tear through me, sadness, anger, fear, joy.  I wish to sit with the both of you, and weep in your arms, because you have both been like parents to me, and I have always run to the two of you in moments like this.  But now you are gone.  And I must be strong.

_You can always depend on me_

I buried you today.  I want nothing but to grieve over you.  This is the day I have always feared, being without you.  But I fear it no more, because you have taught me how to live and survive.  So today, I will be strong, just like you.  I will be strong because now Kenji is an orphan, and although he is a few years older than I had been, he still needs to be taken under a wing.  I will take him under my wing, and protect him, just as you did for me.  I will be to him, what you were for me.

_I believe, until forever ends, I will be your friend._

"Your memory will be with me always.  I love you.  Arigato Kaoru." 

The end

That's all, hope you enjoyed, or if not, I hope it was at least touching (even if you think so sarcastically, which some people probably do)


End file.
